


Same Old Routine(And The Small Moments With Them)

by JoyGayTrash



Series: The Modern Nein [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, and yes this is the modern au, i love me some circus siblings, joygaytrash, the modern nein, their relationship makes me soft, this takes place before molly moved in with cad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGayTrash/pseuds/JoyGayTrash
Summary: Yasha comes home from a trip and her best friend is there to greet her, as always.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha
Series: The Modern Nein [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Same Old Routine(And The Small Moments With Them)

It was late when Yasha got home; dropping her bag right next to the door the minute she walked in. There wasn't much stuff in the bag so it made little to no noise when it came in contact with the floor. She was happy to be back in the comfort of her shared apartment with Mollymauk. 

Speaking of Mollymauk, the tiefling appeared from the dimly lit kitchen when he heard the door close. He saw Yasha standing there and quickly rushed over, practically jumping into her arms. "Welcome back, darling," Mollymauk greets, pressing a kiss on Yasha's cheek. 

"Hey Molly. Did you stay up just for me?" Yasha asked. Mollymauk nodded and took her hand, leading her into the kitchen. In the kitchen, there was some snacks and drinks on the counter along with some fake flowers, a brush, and a comb on the small kitchen table. "What's this all about?" Yasha asked again. 

"I'm treating you because you had a long, exhausting trip and I know you'll get no sleep because of that, so sit," Mollymauk answered, motioning to the chair close to the counter. 

"Alright, fair enough. I'm hungry anyways," She said, sitting down in the chair. 

Mollymauk handed her a snack before he grabbed the stuff off the table, hopping onto the counter behind his best friend. She happily accepted the snack and ate it as Mollymauk started to take out the small ponytails she had, brushing out any tangles in Yasha's hair. 

Yasha loved these moments between her and Mollymauk; they were relaxing and calming. She liked the feeling of Mollymauk's fingers running through her hair. The feeling made her feel at ease, like there was nothing to worry about. 

"So, if I must ask, what was this trip about? The same as always?" Mollymauk asked, looking down at Yasha. 

Yasha nodded. "Yeah. The same routine as usual."

"Which means you can't tell me about it?"

"Some parts I can, some parts I can't,"

"Exciting." Yasha let out a small laugh at the clear sarcasm in Mollymauk's voice. He was always so interested in Yasha's trips and it sucked that she wouldn't tell him everything that happened. 

A relaxed sigh slipped past Yasha's lips as Mollymauk started to weave chunks of her hair together, adding fake flowers here and there. She could hear Mollymauk mumbled to himself, making a mental to-do list for himself. It was something about Mollymauk mumbling that made Yasha feel completely relaxed, almost as if his mumbling was a lullaby for her. There's been times where they were watching television together and Yasha would fall asleep from listening to Mollymauk mumble about whatever they were watching. 

Mollymauk was an easy person to be around. The tiefling always offered a shoulder to cry on and lend an ear if someone needed to get something off their chest. He made it easy to talk to him, allowing everyone around him to feel comfortable being themselves. That's why Yasha loved being with him so much. 

"Annnd we are done!" Mollymauk exclaimed, finishing the last braid with a grin. He swiped his phone off the counter and took a picture of his work before offering the phone to Yasha. She happily took his phone and looked at the picture, smiling softly to herself as she handed it back. 

"I swear you get quicker at braiding my hair every time, Molly, and it still looks amazing," Yasha said, standing up from the chair and stretched a bit. 

"All in a year and a half's work," Mollymauk joked as he jumped off the counter, stretching as well, "Besides, I figured that if I got done quicker we could spend the rest of the night binging She-Ra until we passed out."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Want me to grab the snacks and drinks while you set Netflix up?" Yasha asked. Mollymauk shook his head and motioned her out of the kitchen. "No, you go set it up, I'll grab the snacks and drinks," He answered. 

Yasha nodded and made her way to the living room, going over to the television. She turned the television on and Xbox on, grabbing the controller off the television stand before making her way to the small couch. Yasha sat down and used the controller to load up Netflix, going to the search bar and typed in She-Ra. 

Mollymauk shuffled into the living room with the snacks and drinks then disappeared around the corner again, coming back with a big and fluffy blanket. The tiefling went over to the couch and sat on Yasha's lap, covering them both with the blanket. He let out a content sigh when he felt Yasha's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Mollymauk cuddled up to Yasha's chest with no hesitation. 

Yasha smiled down at Mollymauk before she set the controller to the side, leaning back slightly to get comfortable. Again, she loved these moments with Mollymauk. He made the small moments the best for Yasha and honestly, she couldn't ask for a better best friend than Mollymauk Tealeaf. 

After many hours of binging She-Ra, Yasha and Mollymauk had finally fallen asleep on the couch, side by side. Mollymauk was laying against Yasha, using her chest as a pillow. Yasha, on the other hand, had one of her arms around Mollymauk's waist, holding him close in a protective way. 

When they woke up, the two would make a fuss about all the crumbs on the couch and the blanket along with the half eaten snacks that probably went bad overnight. But for now, they would enjoy their nap in each other's company, as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes come yell at me about this au at my tumblr, joygaytrash


End file.
